


Little Red

by 6918Sakura_Addicted



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Fairy Tales, Lottery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6918Sakura_Addicted/pseuds/6918Sakura_Addicted
Summary: Every first day of Autumn, a Little Red goes into the woods……and when night arrives, a terrified scream echoed through the tall dark trees……Little Red never came home.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Little Red

**Author's Note:**

> This is an entry for #KHRweek2020 Day 3: Fairy Tale  
> Have fun~

_Every first day of Autumn, a Little Red goes into the woods…_

_…and when night arrives, a terrified scream echoed through the tall dark trees…_

_…Little Red never came home._

o-o

In a small town right next to the dark woods, people lived peacefully. They continued doing their works happily and at their best. There are little children running, playing happily and flying kites on the bright blue sky. Everything’s seems okay in this town…

…until the day before Autumn.

A lottery takes place in the entire town. Every person, no matter what their age were, must be present and required to join. And when the clock strikes noon. Everything must stop doing anything and gather at the center of the town.

Where a large basket is placed, along with clean, white envelopes with fresh red wax seals.

All must fall in line to get an envelope until the basket is emptied.

At one in the afternoon, hands breaking the wax seals of the envelopes, hoping they won’t get the mark…

…a card with a blood red apple.

Whoever gets the mark, will be declared as the Little Red and must go alone into the woods…

…to be offered as a sacrifice to the beast.

o-o

_On the second day of Autumn, a corpse with a red cloak is found, with shattered ribs, scattered organs, and the missing heart…_

_…it’s a terrible tradition still…_

_…but it never ends._

o-o

No matter who it might be, or whatever status in the community, the declared Little Red must go into the woods and wait until the beast arrives…

…to take the heart.

No one wanted to be a Little Red. A thirty-year-old hardworking writer, a seventeen-year-old girl who just wanted to finish her studies, a sixty-year-old man who lived a quiet life, even a little baby few days since birth. They are all included in a number of people who became Little Reds, wear a blood red cloak, left alone in the woods, and never came back.

No one even tried to face the beast and end this terrible yearly nightmare and succeeded. There were some who went into the woods to seek revenge to their loved ones who became Little Reds and have their hearts eaten. But no one came back safe.

o-o

_Those who challenged the beast and failed, has their mangled bodies hang on the biggest tree in the dark woods..._

_...their blood drips down the ground, painting everything with crimson._

o-o

Everyone was scared, knowing who would be the next Little Red. And when they found out, they return back into their homes and never gets out for the rest of the day. Every time a Little Red is declared, the entire town would be dead silent. No cheering. No happiness. Just…

…nothing.

As if it was abandoned.

o-o

_When the first Autumn night arrives, blood will be spilled._

o-o

The moon and the stars created a devilish grin as the beast comes out. The beast sees the red cloak and his fangs are bared. Little Red is not too old or young this time. The beast takes form of a large shadow, crawling closer and closer to the innocent Little Red.

“I know you are there.” A voice called the beast. A young boy past his puberty.

The beast stopped. “You’re prepared to be sacrificed?” It reached out and tried to grasp the pale neck.

“Who knows?” Little Red replies, turning away. “Whose body will lay on this ground tonight?”

“Such a playful Little Red. So different from the other Little Reds I have slain.” The beast reached its claws to capture the soft chin to make Little Red look. Such pretty pale face. No impurities. The cheeks were not too plump and the lips were a pretty shade of pink.

But Little Red never opened his eyes.

Such a unique shape. Not like the previous Little Reds.

“You look so weak, Little Red.” The beast remarked. “Stay still as your suffering will go away in an instant.”

But before the beast lay a hand on Little Red, a shine of metal appeared, knocking off the hand away from Little Red.

o-o

_Is someone there?_

_Is this an ambush?_

_Is this a trick?_

o-o

The beast looked around. It seemed so quiet in the dark woods. The insects were even silenced. No one else is there, except the beast and Little Red…

… _is it possible?_

“Who are you calling weak?” Little Red called again.

The beast looked around. Little Red was not on the same place he was before the beast was attacked. And it felt a hard blow on its side. It was a metal.

_Thud._

The beast was tipped over to the side. Its red eyes looked and see the Little Red walking towards, unafraid…

…silver…

Little Red’s eyes were silver.

And he lifted his weapon up in defense.

The moon and the stars were smirking devilishly. Little Red’s eyes flashed dangerously.

“I’m not like those weak victims you have taken down and bit their hearts off.” Little Red spoke in a threatening tone. “You can never bite me. But how about I’ll _bite you to death?_ ”

It went so fast, the beast only looked at the Little Red’s eyes. That Little Red, was far stronger than the ones before him. The hits by his little weapons were fast and painful, it was agonizing.

_Is this what the Little Reds have felt when they were killed?_

All the beast remembers are that red cloak, the weapons, the deadly little smirk…

…and silvers.

o-o

_On that first day of Autumn, a Little Red goes into the woods…_

_…and when the night arrives, a terrified scream echoed through the tall dark trees…_

_...the town is free from the terrible nightmare..._

_…and finally, Little Red came home triumphantly._

o-o-o


End file.
